


True Love

by silverwing33



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: a snippet of the relationship between sessa and victor. Sessa is my own original character.





	True Love

On Instagram Logan notices that victor and Sessa haven't updated with obnoxious couple pics of themselves in a while. So on their last post, he comments:

So I guess that didn't work out then

#goodriddancetobadrubbish

A couple of hours later victor and sessa post an engagement photo and tag logan in it.

Sessa replies to his comment asking how his latest gf is and if she's dead yet.

Victor howls with laughter. This woman is perfect for him.


End file.
